Darius Robins
Backstory: Darius Robins was always a weak and harmless boy when he was younger, often getting bullied and beat up by stronger children. He was always saved from his harassment by his best friend Penelope, making sure that he was okay as she bandaged him up. They stayed by each other's sides until their first year of high school, where Penelope was ambushed by a group of gangsters when she ended up on the wrong side of town. She was beaten and left for dead in an alleyway. She was found by Darius hours later, after she sent out an S.O.S. to his phone via location tracker. She was put into the hospital, in a coma for three weeks, before dying. Darius vowed to make sure that no one else will ever suffer the same fate as his best friend. Using gadgets, his intelligence in engineering and technology, and training in combat, he becomes Delusion. Seeming to be real but never known if really truly there. Personality: Introvert, smart enough to not get involved in things, kind and knows when those who need help, need it. ' Fun Facts': #Delusion created all of his own gadgets, he’s used money that he saved up, some gambling in his younger age, and tech that he’s made that he sold. He is between upper and middle class when he starts out #When Delusion finally becomes rich, he is the worst playboy ever, usually wanting to stay inside and read. Nano or Reginald usually has to coax him out with a cookie that only they know how to make (his favorite kind). #Delusion’s villain counterpart known as Misbelief uses his riches to get what he wants #Delusion saved a young girl named Abigail from facing the same fate as his friend, she was so fascinated by him that she begged to become his sidekick, he reluctantly agreed, and she became Illusion. Four other people later became Illusion as well before going off as their own heroes, using different tech to fight crime. #Delusion was the one who started the Union of Heroes. Abilities: *Gadget usage: Delusion has an array of gadgets that he uses to his disposal, some made from high tech, others that look like they were made from household objects. Once he becomes the CEO of HechTero Inc., he updates his gadgets to be of even higher technology. *Peak human condition: From intense training for years, Delusion is the physical prowess of the human body, with his speed, stamina, strength, reflexes, and agility all at human perfection. *Genius level intellect: Delusion is well informed of technology, engineering, tactical analysis, detection in vulnerability, and business. *Martial Arts: Thanks to training with Brotherman, Delusion is well informed of every type of martial arts known to man *Interrorgation *Intimidation: Delusion is able to intimidate someone with a single glare, with some people saying that they can see despair, horror, or even death within his eyes. *Disguise *Acrobatics *Multilingualism: Delusion is able to speak French, Spanish, German, Arabic, and Greek fluently *Stealth *Weaponry Equipment: *Suit: Delusion has a suit made of carbon nanotechnology, which is stronger and lighter than Kevlar. Bulletproof, resistant to multiple types of attacks, resistant against fire and ice. Has a gas mask that can has infrared, night vision, and even magnify. Even while wearing the gas mask, his vision, hearing, and voice are not impaired. He also has gloves with small steel balls within them, that can be cut open and dispersed for tripping in case of emergencies. The suit is also covered in a light percentage of lead, enough for him to be protected by x-rays and small radiation. It also holds security systems, like tear gas and electrical shocks for anyone who attempts to discover his secret identity. *Jacket: Delusion wears a jacket that has multiple pockets on it, that hold different items such as smoke bombs, grappling hook, stun bolts, throwing knifes, different kits for detective work, and a baloney sandwich in a ziplock bag. He never truly explains why the sandwich other than "I get hungry on patrol". Weaknesses: *Human Body: Despite all his abilities, Delusion is still human. A well aimed gun to the eyes or an ambush could easily take him out.